


Flower Lady

by belivaird_st



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Girl x Girl, Holidays, Love, Wintertime, agent x spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Dottie wants to bring Peggy home some flowers.





	Flower Lady

Brooklyn, New York

_Winter, 1948_

The florist peered up from spraying water into a succulent plant the minute she heard the shop’s bell ringing above the glass door. She lowered the spray bottle and moved around from her counter. There, she spotted a tall, prim lady, dressed in pale blue with a matching velvet feathered hat perched on the side of her jet black hair. Her eyes were piercing blue the color of frost. Her lips widened into a crooked grin.

“Hi there,” she greeted the florist.

“Hello,” the florist cleared her throat. There was something dark and evil about this individual she had taken notice immediately. “May I help you?”

“Of course! You must!” The woman exclaimed. “I would love to give my girlfriend some flowers, but I’m not sure what kind?” her pair of heels were clopping through the wooden floorboards. They stopped in front of some clay pots and bags of soil.

The florist knew the perfect kind. She moved quickly towards her poinsettias and gestured for the woman to follow along. As she did, the florist picked up the red velvety plant and bobbed her head. “I recommend that you get her these.”

“Oooo,” The woman responded, taking the seasonal flower. “What are they?”

“Poinsettias,” the florist answered. “They’re this month’s absolute favorite.”

“I’ll take it. How much?”

“I’ll ring you right at the counter.”

After she had purchased, the florist smiled and waved goodbye as she watched the woman leave with the pretty flower. She reached for her spray bottle and began to water more plants again.

Dottie Underwood carried the poinsettia all the way to Peggy Carter’s house. She didn’t mind the howling wind or the bone chilling cold. She seemed fine and cozy and comfortable. She stopped to watch Peggy through the window. Peggy was stirring herself a cup of herbal tea.

“Peggy! Hi!” Dottie sang the moment her beloved one opened the front door. She held out the poinsettia to the agent. “I bought you a little something...”

Peggy took the flower and smirked.

“Who’d you hurt now, Dot?” 

“Nobody,” Dottie shook her head.

Peggy rolled her eyes and stepped aside for the spy to come in.


End file.
